


Midgardian Holiday Eve

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fireplace sex, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas you guys, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor makes Loki celebrate on Christmas Eve.  Loki is grouchy but ends up enjoying himself.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Midgardian Holiday Eve

There was no Christmas on Asgard. There were holidays, but none of them resembled the Midgardian holiday of Christmas. After settling on Midgard following Ragnarok, Thor had decided it was important for them to embrace the traditions of their new home. Thor had particularly latched on to Christmas, and the concept of “the Christmas spirit,” and had insisted that he and Loki celebrate the holiday in traditional Midgardian ways. 

One peculiarity of the holiday was that it seemed to have its own pre-holiday called Christmas Eve. Loki was grouchy that he had to celebrate the Midgardian holiday for more than a day, but he went along with it; love often leads to ridiculous acquiesces.

And so it was that on Christmas Eve Thor and Loki decorated their Christmas tree with strings of small lights, red and green tinsel, and a variety of ornaments Thor had acquired. As they added each ornament to the tree, Thor told Loki a story about what it meant or why he chose it. Loki had to admit that the tree was aesthetically pleasing when they were done. Next, they wrapped their gifts for each other in the bright red and green paper and stick-on iridescent bows that Thor had brought home. Loki had only purchased one gift for Thor and was surprised to find that Thor had gotten him ten, saying that he needed to fill up the space below the tree with gifts even though it was just the two of them.

Loki had talked Thor out of the public caroling, but instead had to sing Christmas carols with Thor in their home. It was embarrassingly silly, and Loki was cross that he had to learn the songs ahead of time. As though it wasn’t bad enough that he had to spend over a day celebrating the holiday, Loki was also forced to spend time preparing for the holiday. There were far too many songs, and on Christmas Eve Thor insisted they must sing them all while “enjoying the traditional Christmas beverage.”

“Thor, this beverage is disgusting,” Loki complained between carols as he stared into the eggnog Thor had merrily prepared for him.

“No, brother,” Thor replied jovially, “I am certain it is simply an acquired taste.” He downed his own eggnog and fetched himself another, and they moved on to the next song. After what felt vaguely like centuries, they had gone through Thor’s entire list of carols. Loki remained annoyed by the experience, mostly; he had to admit that he had taken pleasure in witnessing Thor’s enthusiasm as they sang together. Whenever their gazes had locked amidst their united lyrical voices, Loki had seen the gratitude and affection in Thor’s single blue eye, and it had moved him.

“Now, let us decorate the Christmas cookies and make the gingerbread house,” Thor declared as he grasped Loki’s hand and dragged him excitedly toward the kitchen.

“Fine,” Loki said with a long-suffering sigh, looking forward to December 26th. 

The adornment of the baked goods turned out to be slightly entertaining in its creativity, and Loki began to allow himself to enjoy the simple pleasure of sharing an activity with his beloved, his family. To Loki’s dismay, Thor caught him smiling while decorating the gingerbread house; now Loki had encouraged his brother’s annoying attachment to the Midgardian holiday.

“I knew you would enjoy yourself, brother,” Thor said joyfully.

Loki decided not to argue, but he did glare. Thor laughed and kissed him, his thick lips pressing suddenly and warmly to Loki’s.

The cookies that came out well were to be saved for the following day, but there were many which had come out misshapen and others which had been decorated imperfectly, and all of these Thor decided they would eat in front of the fireplace along with, unfortunately, more of the unsavory eggnog. Loki lit the fire with his magic and Thor lay a blanket on the floor and brought over a second for them to cuddle under, along with a number of pillows. They cozied up, propped up against the pillows so that they could comfortably gaze at the softly crackling fire. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and Loki leaned his head against Thor’s chest. Thor stroked Loki’s hair, and the sensation was soothing. Time passed dreamily, the brothers sharing a deeply comfortable silence. The warmth of the fire was pleasing, and Thor appeared striking in the firelight. The cookies they had made together were delicious, and a few eggnogs later Loki decided that Thor had been correct about the beverage being an acquired taste.

“You look happy, brother,” Thor observed, “that is my favorite thing to see.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile at him, and Thor grinned brightly, then united their lips. Loki set down his eggnog and deepened their kiss, sliding his hand into Thor’s hair; it was beginning to grow long again, and Loki lightly gripped a fistful of it. Their tongues moved in a well-practiced dance, caressing one another with firmly affectionate movements. As they kissed, Thor repositioned their bodies. He guided Loki to lie on his back with a pillow beneath his head, then settled himself atop Loki’s body and pulled the blanket up over their layered forms. They kissed each other for many long, tender moments, and Loki felt safe and warm beneath Thor’s weight.

In time Thor broke their kiss and pressed his lips to Loki’s neck.

“Would you like me to make love to you, brother?” he whispered into Loki’s ear, sending a thrill through Loki’s being.

“Yes, brother,” Loki moaned.

Thor removed his own clothes and then Loki’s, moving quickly but with a soft serenity. Loki let himself be undressed, drinking in the sight of Thor’s body - so familiar, so much like home, and yet so freshly exciting each time it was revealed. When they were both naked Thor began to cover Loki’s skin in presses and grazes of his lips. He moved his mouth gradually over Loki’s shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his hips, his thighs, and then, at last, his cock. It was hard and eager, and Thor took it into his mouth at once.

“Thor,” Loki called, then slid his hands into Thor’s hair and watched as Thor bobbed his head. Thor’s mouth felt hot and electric, the insides of his cheeks silky and the bed of his tongue pliant. He took Loki’s cock down the back of his tight throat with each forward movement, pushing his head firmly against Loki’s crotch and surrounding every bit of Loki’s hardness with his skilled mouth. Loki made breathy moans and whispered Asgardian words of passion. Without raising his head, Thor lifted a hand and Loki understood his meaning; he used his magic to lubricate Thor’s fingers. Thor lowered his hand again and a moment later Loki felt Thor’s slippery fingertips at his entrance.

“Yes, brother,” Loki encouraged, “inside.”

Thor rubbed a few circles over the outside, then began to penetrate Loki’s hole. Loki began a stretched-out sound of pleasure as Thor slid one slick finger inside, quickly followed by a second. Thor continued to suck Loki’s cock as he fingered him, raising and lowering his head as he moved his fingers slowly in and out, making Loki increasingly eager to be filled by Thor’s cock. Thor’s mouth moved rapidly and Loki longed for release, but he wanted to come with Thor inside him. He wanted them to come at the same time, to climax as one. 

“I need more,” Loki panted, and Thor added a third finger, which was not what Loki meant. “Please fuck me, Thor,” he cried out with yearning, and Thor made a low sound of lust around Loki’s cock, the vibrations of which almost made Loki come uncontrollably. He caught himself at the last moment, shuddering as he repressed his orgasm. “Please fuck me, brother,” he whimpered.

Thor slid his mouth off of Loki’s cock and gently removed his fingers from Loki’s hole, then climbed back atop his body and pulled the blanket back over them. 

“Kiss me, fuck me,” Loki spoke urgently, and Thor entered him, gliding slowly in as his lips met Loki’s. When Thor was fully inside Loki’s channel, the brothers made harmonized cries of lust against each other’s mouths. Thor’s long, wide cock filled and stretched Loki ecstatically, and Loki’s eager cock was pressed between their naked bodies. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s back and hugged him tightly, then slid his hands down to rest on the cheeks of Thor’s ass. Thor drew back his hips and began to fuck Loki’s hole, thrusting in and out at a moderate speed that soon quickened. They kissed with increasing need as Thor’s hips rocked briskly, pushing his cock deep inside Loki over and again, his movements creating fierce friction against Loki’s hardness. 

Thor deepened their kiss and sped up the motion of his pelvis, pounding into Loki at the perfect angle. Loki gripped onto Thor’s toned cheeks and moaned with longing, nearly losing control of his caged orgasm once again. Thor’s mouth found its way to Loki’s neck and he licked a long line up the side, eliciting a sound of desperation from Loki’s lips. Thor exhaled warm breath against the dampened flesh and Loki made a small shudder. Thor drew back his head and gazed into Loki’s eyes as he made love to him. Loki gazed back into Thor’s one blue eye, trying to let himself be seen by his beloved, trying not to hide the intense emotions he was feeling: immense lust, but also deep vulnerability, endless devotion and a frighteningly boundless love. Thor tucked a lock of Loki’s hair behind his ear and gave him a bare, sweet smile that made Loki think Thor had seen precisely what Loki had intended to show.

Loki’s cock throbbed urgently between their bodies and Loki grabbed Thor’s face and kissed him madly.

“Thor,” he groaned, “brother,” and then he added in the Asgardian tongue, _“I want to come with you.”_

_“I love you, brother,”_ Thor replied in their native language, then fucked Loki even harder and added, _“release for me, my beloved, now, now.”_

_“I love you, brother,”_ Loki cried in Asgardian as he set free his orgasm; he felt immersed in Thor’s essence for a vivid, profound moment and he spilled his seed fervently between their bodies. At the same moment Thor made a booming sound and gave a final, emphatic thrust of his hips as he shot his seed deep inside Loki’s hole.

“Merry Christmas, Thor,” Loki murmured as they came down from their shared peak.

“Merry Christmas, Loki,” Thor replied with excitement and gratitude, his face deeply loving and radiant with delight.


End file.
